The Rise and fall of the Iro Ryu
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: you'll understand the meaning of the title in the second and third chapters. this was co-written on writing . dom with pokemaster, or JXAfan2000 as he's known here in FFN. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters or make money. this is just for fun. rated for blood, language, and certain dark scenes.
1. A Rough Beginning

a new story. this takes place in a world without Duel monsters. I was doing this on WdC, and the story was so good, I decided to post it here but wait until we got to a certain point. if you see a line or phrase that might not be something you expect me to do, that's either JXAfan2000 or my style on writing . com. enjoy

* * *

><p>We find ourselves at the school grounds for Domino high school, and at the gate is a new transfer student Jaden Yuki wearing the school uniform. A green coat with a white shirt underneath and matching green pants with his tennis shoes on his feet. After walking towards the principle's office and receiving his schedule from Principle Sheppard, Jaden walks around looking for his first class.<p>

As Jaden was reading where his History class with Dr. Crowler was located, he ran into someone and both fell down on their butts. As Jaden looks up to apologize, he finds himself staring into a pair of amber colored eyes of a blonde haired girl in the female uniform. The girls uniform was a green coat with a white blouse and matching green skirt. The girl had white stocking halfway up her thighs and her school shoes on her feet, but what Jaden really noticed was her light blue panties on underneath her skirt.

Alexis just stood up, brushing her skirt before walking away. Then Jaden remembered his class, and made a run for it. Jaden walks into the room just after the bell rang signifying the start of class as all the students and teacher stares at Jaden. "You must be the new student, Jaden Yuki. Well I hope that this does not become a habit, the only reason I don't give you a detention is that you are new to the school." Soon Jaden finds the only empty seat next to a small blue haired teen in a similar uniform and takes it.

"Now before we were so miserably interrupted by the new slacker, is there anyone who can tell us anything about the Renaissance period?"

Soon the blond haired girl that Jaden ran into raised her hand as the teacher called on her. "The Renaissance period was heavily influence by the Greeks and Romans that came before them as indicated by the architecture of several building still standing today all over Europe. Several famous artist were from this period in time, most noticeably Michelangelo and Leonardo Di Vinci."

"Well done, Ms. Alexis Rhodes. I would expect nothing less from one of the best students in school. Now can anyone add anything to Alexis's statement?"

Jaden tried to follow along but the way Crowler taught the class nearly put Jaden to sleep but the school bell saved Jaden as he walks towards his next class, Chemistry with Lyman Banner. As Jaden reached the class before the bell rang and sat down a Chinese looking man with a ponytail holding a tabby cat begins to pair the student into pairs for lab experiments during the school year. Jaden was paired with Alexis. Alexis looked at Jaden, glaring at the brunette. Jaden sweated nervously at this. Even when she glared, he thought she looked attractive.

"Listen here, new guy, don't think I've forgotten this morning," Alexis said. "If I get an F because of you, don't expect to live to the end of the week."

"No problem," Jaden said. "I may not look it, but I'm a whiz at chemistry."

"Well, wizard, let's see if you can keep up."

"No problem. Oh, and my name's Jaden."

Alexis just glared, so Jaden shut up. They got to work, and Alexis realized Jaden wasn't kidding when he said he was great at chemistry.

Soon the lunch bell rang as Jaden walks out with his lunch and Alexis walks out with several other girls all with their lunches. As Alexis and the other girls find a nice bench outside to eat on, Jaden climbs a nearby tree till he reaches a large branch leaning on the tree trunk. As the girls were talking about any of the cute boys they had seen around school, Alexis watches Jaden eat some sandwiches in the tree almost as if he had never eaten before.

As Alexis watched Jaden, she thought back to what happened this morning, she was running late to school because of her older brothers stupidity and was running towards class. She did not see the new student before she ran into him in the hallway and then she saw that he saw under her skirt, thinking that he was like every other pervert in the school. As far as Alexis was concerned the worst kind of person was a pervert but she did not need a detention on her record so she just brushed him off.

Now Alexis had obtained a reputation as an ice queen for her frosty disposition towards guys hitting on her and did not know what to think of this new student that did not even try to get in her panties when he saw her. The only other person who would not do that was Syrus Trusdale as they were acquaintances thru their older brothers and she did not want Atticus teasing her about a boyfriend anytime soon. As she finished her lunch and the bell rang, Alexis saw Jaden climb down from the tree and walk back inside the building before following suit.

Alexis then groans as she again finds him in her math class with Midori Hibiki. However it seems that they know each other as Midori is kind towards the new student.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" Midori asked Jaden. She noticed his uneasiness, which was unusual for him. He's usually never uneasy.

"It's that blond girl," Jaden said, pointing to the only other person in the room. "She's been giving me the cold shoulder since I ran into her this morning, and I accidentally looked up her skirt."

"You're sure it was an accident?"

"Yes, I was looking up to apologize, and ended up staring at her, her beautiful hazel eyes, her long flowing hair, her-."

Jaden covered his mouth, realizing he almost commented on her breasts.

"Ah, so it's not just that she's cold to you. You like her."

Jaden blushed out furiously, and said "Okay, I do like her but I didn't make the best first impression this morning and she may hate me for it."

Midori is ecstatic that Jaden admitted that he had a crush on a girl and hugs him while bouncing up and down.

Meanwhile Alexis stares at them trying to see what they are talking about, but she can't hear them so she goes by trying to read their lips. However due to their position and the way Jaden keeps moving his arms in the way, Alexis can barely make out what they are saying. The only thing she knows for sure is that she is involved her since Jaden pointed at her, she thinks that he is saying how much of a bitch she is just like all the other boys in the school do. Alexis decides to confront 'Jaden' as he told her in their science class and writes a message as the rest of class walks in to the room.

Before anyone knew it, Alexis wrote the note, and placed it on Jaden's desk, indicated by the nametag. As Jaden sat down, he saw the note, but saw that class was about to start and wanted to stay on Midori's good side, reading the note after class.

After class had finished, Jaden saw that whoever gave him the note wanted to meet during free period in an empty classroom. Soon Jaden arrives at the said meeting place and walks inside to find Alexis alone leaning against the teacher's desk. As Jaden walks forward, before Alexis holds her hand up stopping Jaden in his place.

"Listen, I know your type of guy. You act all innocent to try to get a girl to lower her guard around you before you try and get into their panties. For both of our sakes just drop the act around me and try another dumb girl who may fall for this act."

As Alexis continues her rant about having guys try this on her before, even running into her to look up her skirt. All the while Jaden is trying to stay focused of her eyes and not look at her breasts as they bounce around in her bra. As Alexis tears into Jaden he feels like shrinking into his jacket to try and hide from the irate blond. Soon she finishes her rant and Jaden quickly runs out trying to avoid further embarrassment.

For the next few weeks Jaden did his best to avoid anymore conflicts with Alexis and show her the real Jaden. However Alexis only talks to him during their chemistry labs and keeps it short and to the point, Jaden also tries to think of a good way to still apologize for the accident the first day of class. He had a small feeling he didn't deserve her because of his past. He left some business unfinished, and fate decided that he would finish what he started.

* * *

><p>ooh, nice, huh? wonder what that past is? you'll find out in the next two chapters<p> 


	2. The Red Dragon Rises

here's the second chapter. enjoy.

* * *

><p>As Alexis was walking home from school, she feels like she's being watched. Having been the center of attention from perverted males, she had developed a sixth sense when someone was mentally undressing her. She soon noticed a man, and she recognized the person. It was Chazz Princeton, one of her "secret admirers", or as she called them "stalkers".<p>

"Chazz, I am not interested in you, so give it up," Alexis said, trying to walk away, but he yanked her arm.

"I will have you, Alexis Rhodes!" Chazz said, pulling the blond away. She tried to kick him in the crotch, but she felt pain instead. "Steel cup. I came prepared."

As Alexis was being dragged, Jaden was rounding the corner and saw Alexis. He needed to save her, but with how she saw him, she'd probably think they staged it, and he didn't want her to think that. He reached into a bag, finding a red mask with a blue gem, a red shirt with a big ring of fire on the front and a dragon's head on the back, and a red scarf with two golden chinese dragons.

"Should I really put this on?"

He hears the sound of some clothes ripping and Alexis screaming before he decided to wear the outfit to save Alexis. When Jaden finished he changed his jacket and shirt for the red shirt with the dragon's head on the back and the ring of fire on the front, a red mask with a blue gem in the center of the forehead. Around his neck is a red scarf with golden dragons along the tail and his pants are changed into a matching red shorts. When Jaden finished changing, he hid his bag up a nearby tree and rushed around the corner to find Alexis covering her chest as her blouse was ripped off exposing her light blue bra.

Jaden ran up to Chazz and flipped him over his shoulder away from Alexis before getting into a jujitsu stance between the two. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are getting between me and my girl?"

Jaden figured that Alexis may recognize his voice from class so he decides to talk in a deeper voice (Think Christian Bale as Batman). "From where I see it, she doesn't want you touching her. As for my name you can call Osiris, the Red Dragon."

Chazz was furious at this clown, in his opinion, getting in his way and charges him prepared to give him the beating of a lifetime. However, Jaden ducks under the wild punch before kneeing Chazz in the gut and chopping him in the neck making Chazz pass out. Jaden takes a look behind him to see Alexis wide eyed at him before running away out of sight before retrieving his bag and changing back into his school clothes. Jaden takes a peek as Alexis uses her coat to cover her ripped blouse and walk the short distance to her house. Once Jaden sees Alexis walk thru the front door, he heads off to his own home to do his homework for school. Jaden sat in class, seeing Alexis with a face that suggested she was daydreaming. He had a feeling he knew what it was about, but he needed to find out.

As they went to chemestry, Jaden decided to bring it up.

"Hey, what's got you so happy?" Jaden asked in a teasing tone.

This got a response, albiet one he didn't like.

"None of your business, Jaden," Alexis snapped. "Now don't bother me, chem wiz."

Jaden sighed, but agreed. As the class went on, she kept getting distracted, much to the teacher's shock. Jaden teased her about having a crush on someone, which earning him a crotch kick. After getting treated by Fonda, he went off to his lunch tree.

Jaden finished his lunch quickly before heading off to Midori's class to talk with her about getting Alexis to open up to him. However when he reaches her class, Midori is angry and glares at Jaden. Before he can ask what is wrong Midori turns her computer screen showing Jaden a YouTube video of him rescuing Alexis the other day.

"You promised me and Koyo that those days were behind you and you go pulling a stunt like this! We risked a lot to get you out of the Iro Ryu gang when they were about to be slaughtered by some rival gangs! You told us how ashamed you were by what you did as the Red Dragon and wanted a new life and a fresh start! Why for all the cockamamie excuses would you ever out that mask back on and bring attention to yourself like that!"

By the end of her rant, Midori was breathing hard as tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she looked to the person she saw as her second brother. Jaden looks down in shame before telling Midori the story and not wanting Alexis to hate him for thinking he orchestrated the idea with Chazz. Midori sighed as she hugged Jaden and told him she hopes that in time Alexis will see the kind of person Jaden is.

* * *

><p>shocking, isn't it? but there's more to it, as will be revealed in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. The Red Dragon's Past Revealed

here's the third chapter. you get more detail into the Iro Ryu, and how Jaden came to be a part of them.

* * *

><p>Alexis skipped as she walked down the street to school. It was around 6:30, so there weren't a lot of people around, but she had some student council duties before homeroom today. It had been about 3 weeks since she was saved by Osiris, and she wondered just who he was under the mask.<p>

As she was walking, she was bonked on the head, knocking her out.

When she woke up, she saw she was tied up, and got a better look at her captors.

She looked around and found similar dressed people as Osiris, the Red Dragon. Alexis looks around and sees a White Dragon, a Coal colored Dragon, a Golden Dragon, a Crimson Dragon, a Red and Black Dragon with womanly curves, a Teal Dragon like the one before it, a Grey Dragon, a Silver Dragon, a Yellow Dragon, and a Blue Dragon. Suddenly the door opens and a Black Dragon enters the room, with the others bowing to him. He strolls towards Alexis and says "You may call me Darkworld the Black Dragon and you will help me get my revenge on Osiris for abandoning us when we needed him the most. For now Fairy and Black Rose will watch over you as the rest of us wait for Osiris."

Meanwhile Jaden was following the Iro Ryu after they kidnapped Alexis, he was on his way to help Midori with some heavy lifting when he spotted what happened. Jaden begins to think back to what caused him to join the gang as he travels to their cave.

~ Flashback ~

Jaden's biological father was a mess, after his wife left him with his sons he began to drink heavily and beat them saying they were the cause of his troubles. One rough night, their father kicked them out and locked the door after changing the locks forcing them to live on the streets. It was there that the Iro Ryu saved them and gave them a better life, but at what cost?

~ End of Flashback ~

Arriving at the warehouse, Jaden changes into Osiris as he stashes his board and backpack away before sneaking into the building. As Jaden walks thru he quickly spot Alexis with Black Rose and Fairy on both sides of her but is stopped as floodlight shine in his eyes. The rest of the gang jumps from the upper floor and attempt to restrain Osiris. Osiris takes down Blue-eyes and Red-eyes as they both charge him from opposite sides before crashing into each other as Osiris dodges. Stardust and Archfiend are the next two to fall with Osiris tripping Archfiend into a wall before breaking Stardust's nose.

The rest of the gang minus Darkworld decided to go overwhelm Osiris with their numbers. Osiris is holding his own before Ra comes from behind him trying to get a hold of him but misjudged the distance just ripping his mask off to reveal Jaden to Alexis, who is shocked at who her hero is. Jaden quickly deals with the rest of the gang after that with only the two girls between him and Alexis. Black Rose charges Jaden but is quickly stopped by Jaden fist in her stomach. Fairy just runs away before Darkworld reveals himself from the side. "Hello Osiris, still as strong as ever I see."

"Enough with that name Haou, I quit the gang and decided to do better than this. Now let Alexis go this has nothing to do with her and let's settle this once and for all." Jaden slips into a different stance after he finishes talking and Haou knows that Jaden is serious about finishing it.

"Fine, Jaden," Haou said, taking off his mask to reveal a face that looked like Jaden's, but with gold eyes and a scar over his left eye. "We'll finish this another time, bro."

With that, Haou left with Fairy, Galaxy and Ra. So Jaden got Alexis untied, and they left as the police arrived.

"They're in there," Jaden said to the police officer(AN: think of a guy who looks like Trudge from 5D's). Before he walked off, the officer put a hand on his shoulder.

"It must be tough to see them again and have to do that, especially to your brother," he said.

"Brother?"

"He's not my brother. Not anymore."

So, Jaden and Alexis left, and Jaden changed into his uniform. Once done, he saw the look Alexis gave him. It wasn't the cold "I want nothing to do with you" look. It was the "You better start talking" look.

"It's a long story."

"Considering what just happened, I think I should know now."

Jaden sighed.

"Look if you want an explanation, just come to Midori-sensei's class during lunch and she'll help explain," Jaden said as he looked down wishing not to go thru those memories again.

Soon they reach the school and spirit off to do their own tasks, Alexis with the student council and Jaden helping Midori as well as telling her to expect some company during lunch. The first half of the school day is a blur for Jaden and Alexis, one seeking the answers to what's going on and the other dreading his crushes response once she knows of his past.

The lunch bell rings and Jaden leads Alexis to Midori's classroom, where she is waiting by her desk for the two teens.

"Alright Alexis, please have a seat and if you have any questions we will answer them at the end. Jaden's father was abusive towards him and Haou after his wife became fed up with his lack of employment. One night he just became fed up and threw both of them out after changing the locks, leaving them to fend for themselves. After a few nights they were picked up by the Iro Ryu gang and joined that same night. For years they lived for the gang but Jaden was seeing what the gang was doing as wrong and it was tearing him up inside. However the gang also changed Haou as well, he became thirsty for power and wanted the Iro Ryu to be the only gang in town. My brother Koyo and I were caught in the battle one day before Jaden rescued us. To thank him for his effort, Koyo and I did everything we could to get Jaden out of the gang. However Haou had other ideas and tried to stop Jaden by beating him with the rest of the gang. Jaden took the rest of the gang out till only him and Haou were left and the two fought for an hour till Haou broke Jaden's sword. Haou used the broken tip of Jaden's sword to try and stab him but Jaden managed to slice Haou left eye out causing a scar as he missed Jaden with his loss of depth perception. The police shortly arrived later and arrested the rest of the gang except Jaden."

"Okay so, when the police officer mentioned your brother and you said he wasn't, what did you mean by that Jaden?"

"My brother died shortly after we joined the Iro Ryu gang, that was what I meant by that. Look Alexis before we go any further, I wanted to apologize for the accident the first day of school and hope we can at least start over as classmates," Jaden says as he holds his hand out for Alexis. She looks at the offered hand and reluctantly shakes it but says "Alright I can do that much after saving me from Chazz and the Iro Ryu. However I hope that we don't have anymore incidents," Alexis says with a strong glare at the end but softens after she made her point across. "Unfortunately, Alexis, no more incidents is unlikely. I thought the Iro Ryu were gone for good, but they aren't. Moreover, it looks like Haou is the Supreme Dragon now. That means he defeated the leader from when I was there, Cyber End, the Silver Steel Dragon, and he was very dangerous. Not to mention they know I'm alive, and here in town."

"You mean this isn't over?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, considering how Haou got, it's barely begun. We're gonna need some help. Luckily, I can contact another former member who can help us."

"You mean...Gem, the Rainbow Dragon?" Midori asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully, he hasn't changed his number." Jaden called, and got an answer. "Hey, Jesse, long time no speak, huh? Yeah. Listen, we got trouble in Domino City. It's the Iro Ryu. Yeah, they're still alive, and Haou has become the Supreme Dragon. Yeah, majorly bad. So, how long? A week tops? Okay, thanks." He hung up, and nodded. "We've gotta be careful, guys. Haou could try anything at any time. So keep on your guard. Also, here, Alexis." Jaden gave her shirt pin. "Keep this on at all times. If something happens, we'll know right away."

"Alright."

Alexis put the pin on, which was a distress beacon that would activate automatically.

Soon, lunch was over and the rest of the class started pouring in, so they decided to discuss further plans later.

* * *

><p>not bad, huh? things are getting interesting.<p> 


	4. Old Friends and New Enemies

here, Jaden finds a friend within the Iro Ryu the day before Jesse arrives.

* * *

><p>Jaden was walking home from school six days after he called in Gem when he hears some crashing metal cans nearby and looks to investigate the disturbance. Jaden finds a tall teenager with teal hair before he sets up some more cans before a combo left-right before head butting the top can away. Jaden suddenly has flashbacks to his gang days as he remembers Cyber-end doing a similar finishing move. Sneaking up on the stranger, Jaden in a low tone says "The rainbow dragon spews the flames of many colors,"<p>

The teen turns around quickly but stops his right hook before smiling at Jaden.

"Been a long time, Osiris," he said before reaching his hand out to shake Jaden's.

"Yeah, but one question. How did Haou beat you to get control of the Iro Ryu?"

"He caught my little brother and threatened to kill him if I won the fight. By the way thanks for helping my brother get together with that popular girl Mana, If I remember right."

Jaden was shocked that Syrus was Cyber End's younger brother, but remembers that Jaden just gave Syrus some confidence to ask her out. However before Syrus could say one word the boys around Mana had harassed him and he ran away in tears. It was his luck that Mana was worried about him and ran after him before they both confessed their feelings for the other.

Jaden was pulled out of his thoughts as Cyber End stopped shaking Jaden's hand.

"Hey before I forget it, Haou is looking to get even with you anyway possible for abandoning the gang when we needed you. He will go thru anyone who gets in his way and you may want some help."

"I already have Gem coming in for some help but if your offering to help out…"

"Haou would go after Syrus and Mana if I help knowingly but I can be a double agent and let you know if he has anything planned anytime soon. Also heads up there is this new guy in the gang with a half white half black mask called Light and Darkness Dragon. Be careful Osiris."

"I will, Cyber End. But call me Jaden."

"I understand, and you can call me Zane."

The next day, Jaden and Alexis were sitting at the bus station, waiting on Jesse Anderson, AKA Gem, the Rainbow Dragon. They passed the time by talking about recent stuff.

"I still can't believe Zane is that guy that used to lead the Iro Ryu back when you were with them," Alexis said. "Not to mention your br-Haou used Zane's little brother to threaten him to lose the match."

Alexis stopped herself before she said brother. From what he said, Haou became a lost cause not long after they joined, and the way he tried to hurt Jaden hurt the brunette sitting next to her.

"The longer we were there, the more underhanded he became. I tried to convince him to leave with me, but you know how that turned out."

"Yeah. Hey, is that him?"

Alexis pointed to a teen with a big mane of blue hair with a red cat on his shoulder and another one next to him. There was also an eagle perched on his arm.

"That's him. And I see you brought Cobalt, Ruby and Amethyst with you."

"I also got Emerald in the bag. Topaz, Amber and Sapphire are on the way."

"Where the heck are you gonna find a place that'll let you keep Amber?"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not."

"This the girl you told me about. The one you g-."

Jaden covered Jesse's mouth, which he understood what it meant.

"Ooookaaay. Let's get going."

So the group left, unaware of the person spying on them.

* * *

><p>things are getting serious, aren't they? also, anyone who's read the manga or at least knows a bit about it will know who Light and Darkness is.<p> 


	5. Planning the Red Dragon's Fall

here's the next chapter

* * *

><p>After getting Jesse situated at his new house, Jaden had him enrolled in their school as a transfer student in all of their classes. Nearly a week after he arrived Dr. Crowler stood before the class with a girl nearly as short as Syrus with long dark hair that reached her knees.<p>

"Alright everyone quiet down," as everyone continued to talk Crowler gained a tick mark before screaming out loud "You low life's better quiet down and listen to me this instance or it will be a month of detention for the lot of you!"

This had the required affect as Crowler then calmed down and said, "As I was saying we have another transfer student gracing our class starting today, I would like to introduce Blair Flannigan."

Blair then curtsied in front of the class before Crowler had her sit next to Mindy. As the day rolls on Jesse sees her staring at Jaden and Alexis several times before even noticing her looking in his direction once before she quickly turns back around.

As Blair followed Jaden, she got an alert on her Dragon Beacon. She went back to the new lair, which was in a huge mansion. Once inside, she went to the basement. There, Haou sat in a big chair like a throne.

"So, it is time to plan a new attack. What have you discovered, Fairy?" Haou asked Blair.

"Well, I've found something very disturbing. Osi-Jaden appears to have called in Gem." Blair had to stop herself. It was forbidden for anyone but Haou to use Jaden's Iro Ryu name.

"Gem? That's a problem. If he manages to call in Destiny End, we're in trouble. After all, those three, myself and Ra use to be the Five Claws of the Dragon."

"What's the Five Claw's of the Dragon?" Light and Darkness, the Black and White Dragon asked.

"One of the top groups in the Iro Ryu," Ra said. "It's a team of five highly skilled warriors. They, along with the Fangs of the Dragon and the Supreme Dragon, are the top 10 warriors. After all, the gang is decades old. Far older than us."

"Now, since Jaden has undoubtedly given Alexis some means to alert him to her in danger as well as Midori, we will have to find another way to get him."

"What about that kid you used to usurp Cyber End?" Galaxy suggested.

Zane nearly gasped at that, but kept his cool.

"I have noticed they seem to be quite good friends," Fairy said.

"No. That will bring about nothing. He won't fight at full strength."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I want to defeat him at full strength. Otherwise, crushing him is meaningless."

Then, Haou got an idea. A very devilish one from his smirk.

* * *

><p>so, now you know who Fairy is.<p> 


	6. More Secrets Revealed and Allies

A few days later, Alexis, Jaden and Jesse went to Alexis's mansion. The three of them sat down around the table to plan what their next course of action against the Iro Ryu.

"Alright Jay what are we ... " was all Jesse said before a roar was heard by all three. Jaden sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"You still are a bottomless pit huh Jay?" was what Jesse said before his stomach roared out as well.

"Look who's talking Jesse," Jaden countered before Alexis sighed in annoyance and stood up from her seat.

"Alright I can't think if your stomach's are gonna make a fuss, so while I make a snack your free to look around the place but stay away from my room or no snacks for you."

While Alexis retreated to the kitchen, Jesse decided to look around the house while Jaden just looked around the living room. Jesse almost teased Jaden about being in his crushes home but a glare from Jaden quickly closed his mouth.

As Jesse looked around the house, he entered the room of Alexis's brother, Atticus. There, he found some shocking things related to the Iro Ryu. He found a familiar mask. It was black with a red gem with special visors to hide the wearer's eyes. Unlike most of the other masks, this only only covered the upper portion of the face. He also saw a photo of Atticus, and saw the hair.

"Nightshroud," Jesse said to himself. "Alexis's brother is Nightshroud, the Darkness Dragon."

Nightshroud was one of the four fangs of the dragon, a rank higher than the five claws. He was the best of the four fangs, ranking second in the Iro Ryu overall when he and Jaden were still part of the gang.

He knew Jaden should know, but wondered if he should tell Alexis. Just as Jesse was about to walk back and tell Jaden about what he found, the dorm swings open to reveal Jaden along with Alexis with tears around her eyes like she is about to cry.

"We were just coming to find you, Alexis has some snacks for us on the table to plan our next move," Jaden said.

Jesse and Jaden walk towards the kitchen table as Alexis silently follows behind with her head down. Both of the guys sit down and quietly enjoy the food that Alexis made along with some tea to drink. Both of them realized that this was a shock for Alexis to find out about and want to give her time to let this sink in, that as well as they don't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath when she explodes into rage. After about half an hour after Jesse found the mask, the boys finished their food, the door opened and Atticus came in.

"Hey, sis, I'm home!" Atticus said as he entered the mansion. However, he noticed Alexis's glare. "Oh, come on. I'm not that late."

"This isn't about you being late, Atticus!" Alexis shouted. "This is about you being part of a gang!"

"What are you talking-?"

"We saw the mask," Jesse said, getting Atticus's attention.

"The three of us know you're Nightshroud," Jaden followed-up. Atticus's eyes went wide. They knew his secret. Before he could ask how, Jaden answered. "Osiris and he was Gem."

He hung his head low in shame.

"I'm not Nightshroud. At least, not anymore. I was exiled after Darkworld became the Supreme Dragon. He knew that if I remained in the gang, I could team-up with Cyber End to beat him. I was hoping I was wrong when I saw the video of you, Osiris."

"I just go by Jaden now. But they are back. We're trying to figure out a plan to stop them."

Atticus nodded in understanding.

"Why don't we leave while you call the Fangs and we will see you tomorrow at school Alexis?" Jaden said as he dragged Jesse after him.

Alexis just goes into her room before Atticus can say anything and shuts her self inside as she cries herself to sleep on her bed. Realizing that he needs to give his sister some space to deal with the news of his involvement with the Iro Ryu, Atticus takes Jaden's advice and calls the rest of the Fangs.

Atticus called in the other Fangs for help, save for Black Rose. Jaden ended things with her when he found her cheating on him with Haou. He did get Vice, the Clear Dragon, and Doomfire, the Magma Red Dragon. Doomfire said he could get Destiny End, the Blood Red, on board with this, which would help with his legal connections, including the vice governor of Japan, Maximillion Pegasus. Once that was all done, Atticus hears a beeping noise nearby and quickly looks around the house before opening the front door. On the porch is a wrapped package beeping and Atticus quickly throws it away but the bomb inside quickly explodes sending him falling backwards into a table breaking it. Alexis hears the commotion and runs out to help her brother, but Haou grabs her by her wrists holding her tight against his body. He then hands her to Galaxy and Light/Darkness before walking over to Atticus while Cyber-End places a box nearby.

"I have a message for my brother I want you to deliver for me along with a package. Meet me at the abandoned stadium tomorrow at midnight for a one-on-one duel and if by some chance he wins we will let your sister go free. If he chickens out or loses, well the boys get to use her as their cocksleeve for the rest of her life or until they tire of her."

With his message delivered, Haou and the rest of the gang leave with a squirming Alexis trying to help her brother. As Atticus tried to reach out to Alexis, the lose of blood caused him to pass out as Haou laughed.

* * *

><p>oh, man, things are getting really intense. Alexis's fate is in Jaden's hands.<p> 


	7. Prelude to the Final Battle

here's the second to last chapter.

* * *

><p>Jaden and Jesse hurried to the hospital after they saw the news in their homes. After getting directions to a room, they found Atticus hooked up to a much of machines, surrounded by three people. Axle, AKA Doomfire, the Magma Red Dragon. Yusuke Fujiwara, AKA Vice, the Clear Dragon. And Aster, AKA Destiny End, the Blood Red Dragon.<p>

The other three told Jaden what happened last night after Atticus got a hold of them, and by the end of it, Jaden was seething. Haou had done some dispicable things since they first joined the Iro Ryu, but he had gone too far this time.

"Ja...den...," Atticus said in a raspy voice. "The...box..."

Jaden saw the box, and opened it, gasping in shock. It was a sword with a guard shaped like a red dragon's head with the blade coming out of the mouth(AN: think Slifer the Sky Dragon's head with a blade coming out of its mouth).

"Makka no Kiba(AN: "Crimson Fang")."

"Jaden...please...save...my...little..."

As he tried to finish his sentence, he blacked out, but they knew what he was gonna say.

"You don't have to ask. I'll save her...or die trying."

~Meanwhile, at the Iro Ryu's base~

We find Zane Trusdale in front of a guest house for the mansion with the windows barred and the doors inside locked to make sure Alexis can't escape. We find her throwing items around trashing the room trying to find a way out and to make sure her brother is alright. "You need to stop that before you hurt yourself, Jaden would never forgive himself if something happened to you."

"I need to make sure that Atticus is alright, he was bleeding from that blast please let me go and see him," Alexis crying into the door as she slumped from exhaustion.

"Listen I have known Jaden for several years and if anything he hates is rape against women. He will not only be there tonight but he will fight tooth and nail to make sure that you get out of there without harm."

"Why are you doing this?" Alexis asks after she calmed down. "I'm doing this so my brother doesn't get hurt but when I can I will make sure Haou can never hurt anyone again."

Fairy walks up with a tray of food for Alexis to eat, and as soon as Fairy left, Zane saw a tuft of brown hair before a paper airplane was thrown to him. He saw it had Alexis's name on it. Knowing what the former claw wanted, he put the note under a plate. When he gave Alexis her food, she was so mad, she didn't notice the note until she had finished eating the rice. Picking it up, she started to read.

'Don't worry, Alexis. I'll beat Haou and free you. Atticus was able to call in friends, and one's got connections that'll end the Iro Ryu and punish Haou for his crimes. I know that may seem harsh...but my brother was lost years ago, and as much as I hate to say it...I don't think he's ever coming back. But I will save you, and Haou kidnapping you not once, but twice has me madder than I've ever been before. And that's because I... I love you.'

Alexis paused at that part to gasp. 'He...loves me?' She didn't want to admit it, but she did think Jaden was cute. She pushed that aside for now and continued reading.

'That's why me and Midori tried as hard as we could to get you to see me, the real me. It's also why I saved you as Osiris. I was afraid you'd think me and Chazz staged the whole thing, and I didn't want to hear you say such hateful things. I'm really sorry. If I had just been honest from the beginning, none of this would of happened. I'm going to make it right though. I'm gonna defeat Haou and free you, or die trying!'

Alexis started to feel tears falling down her cheeks.

"Damn you, as if you hadn't made me upset enough about Atticus, now you go and tell me all this? You better win."

Zane simply smiled, happy to have helped two young lovers.

* * *

><p>wow, huh? yeah, major build-up.<p> 


	8. The Final Battle! Jaden VS Haou!

here we are. the big climax! the battle that will decide who wins, good or evil. Who will win? Read and find out! Get your game on!

* * *

><p>We find ourselves at the abandoned soccer stadium where the Iro Ryu are standing guard, waiting of any sign of Jaden walking towards them. On the inside we find Haou in the center of the overgrown grass with a grin on his face waiting to finish the score with his brother. Zane is guarding Alexis in one of the box seats as they are both praying that Jaden can end Haou's mad rein. Just as the clock strikes midnight, Haou sees a shadow cast over the field as Jaden looks down on him with anger written all over his face. Jesse and the other former Iro Ryu, minus Atticus, are on either side of him to ensure a fair fight between the two.<p>

Jaden lands on the field before walking towards Haou and holds his sword towards his opponent cautious about any possible traps.

"Let's not waste anymore time, brother. Let's finish what we started all those years ago," Haou said as he pulled out his own sword, Kuro no Kiba(AN: Black Fang)

"Agreed,"

Haou finished talking he runs towards Jaden with his own sword ready to cleave Jaden in two. However Jaden parries the blow and the two begin their deadly dance as the rest watch with baited breath. Even after all this time, Jaden is still the better swordsman between the two and Haou quickly realizing this breaks away to devise a new plan of attack.

Not allowing Haou a chance to gain the upper hand, Jaden follows after but this is what Haou wanted as he scoops some dirt off the ground before throwing it in Jaden's face. Temporarily blinded by the irritating dirt, Jaden tries to clear his vision but Haou presses his advantage with shallow cuts all over Jaden's body. Jaden is still trying to clear the dirt away but can only try to dodge Haou's relentless assault with little success. Alexis is crying, worried about the boy she had come to care for since their accidental meeting those few months ago.

"Jaden get up, I know that you can beat him! Please don't make me watch you die because I love you too Jaden Yuki!"

With her confession ringing out thru the stadium, Jaden feels a rush of confidence surging thru his body numbing the pain as his vision is finally cleared. Jaden then begins his counter to Haou's dirty trick pushing the gang leader back against the wall as he knocks the sword from his hand. Jaden then throws his own away before savagely beating Haou with no remorse for his lost sibling. Before long, Haou crumbles to the dirt with both eyes closed due to the fury behind Jaden's punches. As Jaden stopped his punches, he stood up, looking down on Haou's face. He had brushes all over, and even a bloody nose.

"Go ahead," Haou said. "Kill me. End my life. I know you want to."

"You're right," Jaden said. "I do want to kill you. However, I'm not like you. I don't take another person's life. Besides, your ride is here."

Before Haou could question him, police suddenly came in every entrance, handcuffing every Iro Ryu member and knocking them out with clothes sprayed with knock-out gas. Haou was also detained, shocking the gang leader.

"What the-?"

"Aster, or Destiny End, called Maximillion Pegasus, getting police to take you in once he gave the signal. And as per the Iro Ryu's Laws set by the first Supreme Dragon, if the current Supreme Dragon is arrested and detained..."

"...The Iro Ryu shall dead as the dragon has been beheaded," Haou finished.

"And all must follow that rule, and cannot make themselves immune. Even the Supreme Dragon is bound by this rule."

"Why didn't you just let them capture me before?! You could have just done that, and never dueled me!"

"Because they understood. If we just captured you, I'd never be able to let it go. I started all this by putting the mask back on, and I had to finish it. Oh, and don't think the Princetons will help bail you out. They have been knowingly harboring a dangerous gang and kidnapping the daughter of one of the ministers. They've lost their fortune, and they, along with the Iro Ryu, have already been sentenced to life. You're going into solitary confinement."

"But how did you know about-?"

"I told him," Cyber End said.

"Cyber End! You traitor!"

"The Iro Ryu is no more. So our Iro Ryu names are no more either. So it's Zane Trusdale to you."

"It's over, Haou. The Iro Ryu is dead. You're going into solitary confinement for life. Goodbye...nii-san."

And with that, Jaden turned his back, and walked away. Haou felt a small twinge at what he called him. As the police took them away, Jaden turned his head to see Alexis run to him. He ran towards her as well, happy to see her safe.

"Alexis!"

"Jaden!"

Jaden wrapped his arms around the blond, hugging her tight. He was so happy she was safe, his let a few tears fall. She also felt tears fall on her face as Jaden was alive. As he loosened the hug, she surprised him with a kiss. It took him a few seconds to start kissing back before they broke off for air.

"So, we're going steady now?" Jaden asked.

"That's right," Alexis said. "After all you've done for me, even willing to work so hard to right the wrongs you made and risk your life, it's-."

Jaden stopped her speech with a quick kiss.

"Alexis, I'm pretty tired, so can we just head home and get some sleep?"

"Sure. My place is probably getting rebuilt, so I can't go there."

"Well, you might need to spend the night at the hospital so Jaden can get those wounds healed," Aster said.

"Good idea. Plus, I need to check on my brother."

So, the ambulance came and took the couple to the hospital, and while Jaden couldn't move much due to the cuts and it took a long time, it was worth it.

* * *

><p>ah, a happy ending. everyone loves those. hope you liked the story. also, on WdC, me and Pokemaster are gonna do a lemon. the options there are skipping to near the end of their last year in high school or after they get married, on their first honeymoon. if you want an epilouge where they take that step, tell me which scene you'd prefer. if you don't want a lemon, then alright. remember it'll be toned down to fit FFN's standards. if you wanna see the original, go to Sol the Iceedge's portfolio, click on 'Fictional Erotic Scenario', and the story starts at a chapter titled "a classic AU". or you could click on JXAfan2000's page, which is pokemaster, and click on the community tag, click on "interactive chapters". then where it says "newest first", move over to the search box, and type in "a classic AU". you may need a WdC account to access it.<p>

anyway, tell me if you want a lemon or not in the review. till then, later.


End file.
